The Janny Scene They Should Have Put In Holby- 9102012
by That'sLife27
Summary: So this was just a quick thing i wrote about how i think they should have put Janny into tuesday's ep :')


After Jonny had made his amazing movie star 'where's the party?' Entrance and rushed off to dance, Jac had soon found a table to sit at. She had refused to dance with him and so he'd gone off doing some strange movements he claimed were irresistible, while she had tried to hide her amusement by getting away from him soon after. She sat at the table in the corner, away from the hectic dance floor, switching looking from the happy Sasha and Chrisse, to Jonny. Sasha happened to glance over at Jac just as she was staring at Jonny, and unbeknown to her, smiling. Jonny really was a natural born show off and for once Jac was actually amused by him, not that she would admit it, but her facial expression said it all. Sasha noticed the connection between them and walked over to Jac. She didn't notice him sit down on the chair next to her, until he spoke.

"So you and the scottish nurse then?"

His voice broke her trail of thought. "The whole hospital knows huh?"She joked.

"Well your constant staring was a bit of a giveaway" he laughed.

"I was not staring" she argued.

"There's nothing wrong with it you know. So what, you like him. And he'd be mad not to love you Naylor"

"Levy, it's your wedding go enjoy yourself"

"Jac, don't worry what anyone else thinks; If you like him, go for it. Look, who'd have thought I'd get my dream girl? But I did, because I didn't give up, because I took a massive chance."

Jac had been listening to what he had said while looking at Jonny. She was thinking over what he had said, realising he was talking complete sense. She paused a second before saying, "You know it was me who said that to Chrissie" and turning back to him.

He smiled. "Everyone else has got you all wrong, you know that? Out of all the people I've ever met, you are the one who deserves to be happy. Don't ever think you're not Jac, but if your nurse is a decent enough man, it won't be long before he gets snapped up by someone else, and you don't want any more regrets." She stared at Sasha for a moment, almost considering shouting something defensive at him, but holding herself back and considering his words. She knew what he had said was true and she glanced away.

Sasha stood up, and just as he was about to walk away, she called. "Sasha, thank you" He smiled at her warmly before making his way back over to his new wife. She took a moment, watching. She saw Jonny look over at her and smile and then make his way over to the bar. She got up and stepped towards the bar. She stood beside him and linked her arm into his. Taken by surprise, he shot her a slightly puzzled look.

"I thought you were off" he asked.

"And I thought you were off trying to pull some single women, guess you got no offers" she said.

"Plenty, not sure they're my type though, you know what I mean?"

"Right, yeah" she said sarcastically.

"In fact I should probably get back, I was after a short gal with long hair, you haven't seen her have you?" He joked.

She glanced around pretending to go along with his joke, and spotted Sasha looking at her. He winked at her and she knew she just had to go for it.

"I wouldn't chase after her, she let you go" she spoke softly.

He looked at her for a second, realising what she had said, unsure of how to respond. He knew something had suddenly changed between them. He turned to face her, putting a hand in her hair and gently stroking the ends. She looked at the ground and smiled a little.

"You know you're beautiful when you do that" he whispered. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and overwhelmed at his revelation, struggle to find any words. No one had ever said that to her but she knew a hundred percent that he meant it, and she finally felt happiness inside her.

"You're not too bad yourself" she laughed. He smirked, knowing how difficult it would be for her to say anything like he had, and was so satisfied with her response, that he did take it as a compliment.

"Come on" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her on to the dance floor. She wanted to tell him again how much she hated dancing but she couldn't. Something stopped her. Maybe it was how safe she felt as he put his arms around her. She hooked her arms round him too, not wanting to let go, and rested her head on his shoulder as the slow music played. It was calm and soothing and for once Jac felt she could ignore everyone else and just concentrate on herself and not care what the others were thinking.

The moment seemed so much perfect that Jonny seized the moment to joke "it could be us next then."

She pulled away. He almost felt he had gone too far.

"Well you never know" she replied smiling and without hesitation, she leant in and kissed him.


End file.
